1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for locking auxiliary devices in portable computers and, more specifically, to an apparatus capable of both locking portable computers to a support member and capable of locking auxiliary devices, such as hard disk drives, inside the portable computers.
2. Background Art
Portable computers, such as laptop and notebook computers, now include ports that can accommodate modular components such as hard disk drives and compact disk read only memory drives that can be removed, swapped out, or upgraded. The housings for such portable computers have been downsized to the point that the internal spatial requirements of such computers have required the establishment of standards for the internal accessories of the computer. The reduced size of high priced electronic devices promotes efficiency due to their ease of transportation and storage. However, it is this same compactness and modularity of portable computers, as well as peripherals, that has resulted in an increased need for security devices that can prevent theft or vandalism of the portable computer or its components.
One method for locking a portable computer to a support is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,044 to Cheng entitled Apparatus for Locking a Notebook Computer on a Computer Support. Cheng '044 shows a block that is secured by a bolt to a portable computer. The bolt is seated in a counterbored hole in the block while a padlock, that is also connected to a chain, is attached to a second bore in the block. Another method for securing a portable computer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,738 to Brandt entitled Security Lock for a Laptop Computer. Brandt '738 shows a blade that is inserted between a cover and a base of a portable computer and secured on one end by a lock. U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,605 to Siow entitled Apparatus for Securing a Device via PC Card Slot and Door illustrates the use of a PC card slot to secure a portable computer to a support. One type of lock that can be used to secure a portable computer to a cable is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,752 to Myers entitled Computer Equipment Lock. The above patents primarily relate to the securing of the portable computer itself. This still leaves the need for security devices that not only secure portable computers, but also secure peripheral devices to the portable computer itself.
One device that can both secure a portable computer and secure a peripheral to a portable computer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,592 to Penniman entitled Mechanical Lock for a Removable Hard Disk Drive and a Removable Memory Card. This device is inserted into the housing of the portable computer and a latch is rotated to secure the device to the portable computer. In addition, the device has a circular flange that contacts the outer surface of the housing and increases the amount of area, along the outside of the housing, that is covered by the device. By attaching the device proximate to a peripheral, the device covers a portion of the peripheral device with the flange and prevents the removal of the peripheral device from the portable computer. Covering a portion of a peripheral device, however, can interfere with the use of the peripheral devices and reduce the efficiency of the portable computer user.
As such, I believe that it may be possible to improve on the contemporary art by providing a device that can secure portable computers to a structure, that can secure peripheral devices to the portable computer, that is easy to attach, that does not reduce the efficiency with which the computer can be used, and that is economical to manufacture.